


EoA Compilation

by DucksIsTheBest



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: 2021 EoA Ship Appreciation Week, F/M, Flooooof, Fluff, I should've made this into a chapter book instead of one by one in the first place, Romance, eleteo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucksIsTheBest/pseuds/DucksIsTheBest
Summary: A whole collection of EoA ship shorts for 2021 EoA Ship Appreciation Week, great! Let's do this! :3
Relationships: Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez/Naomi Turner, Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Day 1: Valentines Day/Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when on Valentine's Day, Elena gets an unexpected card from her secret admirer that leads her to a series of riddles and gifts as a scavenger hunt? Could it be one of her friends? It couldn't possibly be Mateo, right?

In the warm, sunny morning was Elena, sitting all alone in the Grand Council room doing more agreements and paperwork that were just begging her to sign them. Elena sighed in defeat as she got up and walked to her best friend's room who also happens to be the royal wizard of Avalor. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about her closest friend -- Mateo was always been by her side like he promised in Vallestrella. Trust Mateo when you need him by your side because he always keeps his word like a -- close -- best friend would, as Elena kept thinking about Mateo. Her feet brought her to the royal wizard's quarters in the matter of minutes, Elena didn't want to bother Mateo but she felt the need to talk with someone grow larger. Her family were all busy and her other friends -- not including Mateo -- were busy with their jobs as a Grand Council member and Captain of the Guard. Elena slowly opened the door to reveal- an empty room?

"Mateo? Are you in here?" Elena asked quietly as she looked around his neat and organized room.

"Yes Elena? Do you need something?" A voice from behind her suddenly said as Elena could recognize that voice anywhere -- it was her Mateo- wait, not **her** Mateo!? It was just Mateo, the person she was looking forward to speak with.

"Oh, sorry for intruding your room Mateo, I was looking for you." She replied with a sheepish smile as she banished her thoughts about 'her' Mateo and focused on the task at hand.

"Mhmm." Mateo hummed in amusement before reaching out to lay a hand on Elena's shoulders. "So, aren't you going to tell me why you were looking for me?" He gently asked while squeezing her shoulder in a comforting way.

Elena replied with her normal tone, "I was looking for you so we could talk since it's been a while and I haven't checked in with you because of all the paper works."

Mateo looked at Elena carefully before replying back. "Ahh, the towers of paper work have got you this time huh? And sure, I don't really have a busy schedule, just need to visit a place to get some stuff."

"Oooh, where are you going? And what stuff?" Elena asked, curious at this 'place' Mateo was going to and what he was getting.

"Oh um, I'm just going somewhere and getting somethings?" He raised his hand and placed it behind his neck like he always does when he feels nervous.

Elena raised a brow before shrugging. "Okay, I'll be off then." She said walking away casually as if nothing happened.

"Um, didn't you want to discuss something with me Elena?" Mateo asked but Elena just waved her hand at him before walking back into the Grand Council room.

"Hmm, seems like she's hiding something from you Mateo."

Mateo jumped at the voice and looked down to see Skylar who no doubt, came in just recently. "Oh, it's just you Skylar. And what do you mean by she's hiding something and what are you doing here?"

Skylar looked at him with a tilt of his head before shrugging and answering his questions. "First, princesa wanted to talk with you and then just left as of nothing happened. Second, I'm here to take you to Quita Moz, he called me to get you."

"Quita Moz? Why?"

"I don't know? Do you expect me to know everything Mateo?"

"No, it's just. He doesn't summon me often, only for Elena's tamborita magic lessons or more about the big test Elena had to face."

"Oh well, so I can drop you off there right now and go back to sun-bathing?"

Mateo chuckled before doing as commanded.

"So, did you do something bad mi amigo?"

Mateo stared back at Skylar. "And what do you mean by that?"

Skylar flew to the portal leading to Vallestrella and used his paw to open the doors. "Well, since Quita Moz decided to summon you randomly. I just thought he saw you do something wrong and is gonna teach you the right way."

"You know I'm too innocent to do anything like that and Quita Moz is our friend." Mateo replied before looking ahead for Quita Moz's rock hideout.

"Ok then mi amigo!" Skylar replied as he flew past the rock illusion and into Quita Moz's nest. "We're here Quita Moz!" Skylar called out. After a few a seconds, Quita Moz rises on cue from the magic fire and turns to Mateo and Skylar. 

"Ahh, yes. Mateo, just who I was looking for."

"Hi Quita Moz, so what you need me for?" Mateo replied with curiosity as Skylar sat patiently.

"I- I mean we need to discuss about the perfect gift you're going to give to Elena", Quita Moz began.

"Wait what? Really? You just summon me to talk about the gift I'm gonna give to Elena?" Mateo was confused at Quita Moz's task for him.

"What do you mean exactly Quita Moz?" The royal wizard questioned.

"You know, it doesn't take a wise sunbird oracle to know that you have something for our princess and soon-to-be queen of Avalor." Quita Moz grinned Skylar laughed inwardly.

Mateo blushed at the implication the wise oracle was implementing.

"You- wha- me!? And- and- Elena!?" Mateo stuttered.

'You really are an oblivious wizard.' Skylar thought as Naomi said it a few times.

Quita Moz sighed before gliding his way down to where Mateo was standing. "What I'm saying is that you have a 'like, like' situation with Princess Elena and you need to come up with a special gift to give her on Valentine's Day. Plus I already know you're gonna give her a gift without me telling you to."

"You're serious?" Mateo asked while brainstorming gifts that were amazing and meaningful for Elena.

"Mateo, Valentine's Day is tomorrow and if you don't give her a special gift, what kind of friend would you be to not give her a very special gift after all she's done for you and Avalor? I see that Naomi and Gabe are making rather special gifts for our princess later on that means a lot to her, so what about you?"

"I mean, you're right but shouldn't you be summoning me for bigger problems? And, I was planning to give her a rather special gift anyways." Mateo shrugged it off before waving to the sunbird and taking off on Skylar.

"Soo, what do you have in mind Mateo?" Skylar asked the wizard who was deep in thought. "Mi amigo? Mateo!?" Skylar called out, snapped him out of his musings.

"Huh? What?" Mateo who clearly wasn't listening to what the jaquin asked him.

"Sorry, I was thinking about what special gift to give Elena."

"So what have you thought of?"

Mateo furrowed his brows in a attempt to remember all his gift ideas for Elena. "I thought of giving her, her favorite flowers, magic spells that I learned or could learn, beautiful jewelry, cute stuff animals, and a few other things." Mateo then listed off each one of his ideas as they flew their way to the palace.

"I think you should put all those ideas into one and get Elena to each of them, like a- a scavenger hunt!" Skylar happily suggested before dropping off Mateo on Elena's balcony.

"That's a- a really great idea! Thanks Skylar!" Mateo ran to his not-so-secret workshop to set the big idea into action.

"Your welcome amigo!" Skylar replied and got right back into sun-bathing with Migs and Luna.

\-------

Meanwhile, with Elena in the Grand Council room with towers of paper work.

'Ugh, what was I thinking!? I needed to talk and check in with Mateo but instead I just casually walked back here with these paper works!' Elena chided herself silently and rested her head on her arms on the semi-circle table with an exhausted sigh.

"Uh, Elena? Are you alright?" A child-like voice came from Elena's side causing Elena to flinch a little.

"Oh, its just you Isa and yes. I'm fine. Just tired." Elena replied and laid her head back down on her arms.

"So? Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and you just have to take a break then." Isabel reassured before giving Elena a pan dulce.

Elena looked in Isa's warm, light brown eyes before taking the sweet bread and pulled her little sister in a hug. "Thank you Isa, you always know how to make me smile", Elena whispered as she held Isabel in her arms.

"Your welcome Elena." Isabel returned the hug and muttered, "But I'm not the only one who knows." Continuing her topic, "So, speaking of tomorrow.. who do you think is your Valentine is, Elena?"

'Wait, tomorrow is Valentine's Day!?' Elena thought as she turned back to her little sister. "Did you just say tomorrow is Valentine's Day Isa?"

"Um, yes?"

"AH! I forgot to make the Valentine's Day cards!"

"Whoa, calm down. It's alright, I made a lot of Valentine cards that are just waiting for us to decorate and give out. I was coming to you actually to ask you to decorate with me."

"Oh, sure I will! Let me get some snacks and head to your room, go on ahead of me, I'll come real soon."

"Okay Elena!" Isabel said excitedly as she ran to her room to get the art supplies ready.

Elena reached the kitchen and her abuela happened to be there making tamales and pan dulce.

"Oh, hi mija! Would you like some tamales?"

"Yes please abuela, I'm starving." Elena said tiredly as Luisa smiled softly at her granddaughter before giving Elena a plate of tamales and pan dulce, two of the Flores sister's favorite foods.

"You're lucky you came here early, your abuelo would've finished these in minutes." Luisa chuckled.

"Of course he would. Okay, thank you abuela!" Elena chuckled before leaving the kitchen and into the hallways to Isabel's room.

As Luisa went back to cover the plate of extra tamales but she saw it was gone. "Francisco!"

"Yes _mi amor?_ " Francisco came out with an empty plate but it was obvious that he had eaten all of the tamales in a matter of minutes.

"Ay Francisco." Luisa chuckled to herself.

"Sorry _mi amor_ , you know how I can be with your food around." Francisco laughed before helping his wife make new tamales for dinner.

As Elena walked in the hallways, enjoying the freedom away from the paper work that she had to do. While walking, she heard lots of shuffling and bag noises in Mateo's suite. Her curiosity piqued to what her royal wizard was doing in his room. She knew popping her head into her best friend's business was impolite and not a princess thing to do but her curiosity won tremendously and the next thing Elena knew, she was leaning against Mateo's door trying to listen more carefully but then-

"Elena?" Elena jumped at the voice and instinctively jumped away from Mateo's door and the direction where the voice came from. "I can explain- Isa?" Elena started and relaxed knowing it was just her little sister but it was still embarrassing.

"Um, what were you doing at Mateo's door?" Isabel asked staring from her big sister who had cheeks tinged with red to the royal wizard's room door. "Oooh, I get it." Isabel winked before walking back to her room.

Elena blushed and ran after her little sister to ask, "Exactly what do you mean you 'get it' Isa?"

"I see that your spying on Mateo~"

"Wait, wha-! Don't even go there, no I wasn't spying but I heard some ruffling noises coming from his room and my curiosity just- won me over at that time but I swear I wasn't spying on Mateo." Elena said frantically while wringing her hands at Isabel.

"Uh huh, I'll believe that when you stop visiting Mateo on a daily basis." Isabel sarcastically retorted and laughed before continuing, "Come on Elena, I'm your sister, we don't keep secrets from each other. Right?"

Elena sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement.

"So, what were you doing back there?"

"I'm telling the truth Isa, I heard some ruffling and awfully a lot of noises in Mateo's room so I thought I could try to guess what he was doing in there to be making all those noises."

"Okay, I believe you. Now can we decorate these cards while eating and simply having sister time?" Isabel said excitedly, practically jumping from her seat.

Elena laughed and agreed with Isabel, as both sisters spent their much needed sister time decorating their Valentine cards and chatting about sister things. Mateo worked tirelessly on Elena's Valentine's Day gift that he totally forgot about making the rest of the gifts for his friends and his mother. But he mindlessly admitted that he would have to do them later, the gift for Elena is way more important and must be complete til tomorrow. Although he would work all night to make all the Valentine's Day gifts for his friends and his mom, while Elena and Isa finished their cards and went to dinner as a family. Elena made one of the Valentine cards very special for one very special friend that she had, both Elena and Mateo worked tirelessly to make every gift as perfect as it could be, which applied to Mateo more than Elena in general.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the special day has arrived to Avalor! It was Valentine's Day and there was something in the air, that something is- 'love'. Mateo worked all night making Valentine gifts for his friends and visiting his mom as a gift to her since he's been so busy at the palace as the royal wizard that he couldn't visit his mother that often anymore, but his mother understood and praised her son for how much he's grown. He took the carriage to the palace, ready to give Elena the best gift he's ever made. But first things first, wardrobe change. Mateo wore a new set of midnight blue wizard robes with gold linings at his neck collar and chest, including a silver satchel for his tamborita to go in. And to top all that with a bright red-maroon sash tied to his waist with part of it hanging from his hip.

'This is gonna be great! I just hope it all goes to plan.' Mateo thought as he walked outside with a very special card hiding behind his back that was going to be delivered to the princess' suite.

"Hey Mateo! What do you have there?"

Mateo jumped at the voice and stared with wide eyes at no other than Naomi Turner herself. "Uh- hi Naomi! What brings you here?"

"I asked first Mateo, what's that in your hands?" Naomi crossed her arms over her chest with narrowing eyes at the item in Mateo's hands.

"I-It's n-nothing really, I'll be going now." Mateo tried to run but Naomi grabbed him by the neck collar and dragged him back. "Please Naomi, it's nothing and you're ruining my new robe", Mateo complained as Naomi dropped her grip on his neck collar.

"Wait, new wizard robes, shining boots, new satchel, combed hair, bright red sash, and a pink card. Are you going to ask 'Elena' to be your Valentine!?" Naomi said with clapping hands.

"Wait, Mateo is going to do what now?", another voice came in and it was no other than Luna.

"Shh guys!" Mateo said covering both of their mouths with his hands.

"Sorry" they apologize in unison as Mateo moved his hands back.

"So are you?" Naomi asked again.

Mateo sheepishly smiled while subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck, "Yea, I was hoping to ask her today after she solves the scavenger hunt."

"Oh my goodness Mateo, I'm so happy for you two! Finally, me and Gabe can settle down our bets on who takes the big step first." Naomi happily said as Luna and Mateo stared at her. "What?"

"When did you and Gabe have a bet about me and Elena getting together?"

"Uh, a few months ago. We watched you and Elena for months and yet, you two are completely oblivious and clueless about it so we decided to bet on who makes the move first and I bet you so yes! Gold coins are gonna be happy in my pocket rather than Gabe's." Naomi patted the pocket to the side of her dress.

Luna patted Mateo on the back and wished him good luck and drag Naomi out to have a conversation about a plan that was about to be set in motion.

Mateo looked at them confusingly before shrugging and slipping the Valentine's Day card under Elena's room door with a bouquet of her favorite flowers at her door. He released the breath he hadn't realized he held and walked to his workshop to get the finishing gift.

"So, you're telling me we should hang mistletoes' above the spot they both are gonna end up at?" 

Luna nodded and grinned as she brought out a full packed bag of mistletoes'.

"Whoa!? You should've have told me that you had these, I could've used them to get them together before."

"I didn't just find this one hour ago you know. Anyways, I know where they're gonna end up at so let's go there quickly and hope Mateo isn't there first, if he is then we're going with plan B."

"Can we please do plan B? It sounds more funny than just hanging them up." Naomi begged as she got on Luna with the bag full of mistletoes' in her hand.

"Okay, okay. I was actually planning to do plan B instead of A. Let's get Skylar too!"

"Sure! Now let's get Skylar and move!"

They flew down to Elena's balcony where they woke Skylar and filled him in with about the plan. The three then fly off to their set up spot and was lucky enough to find Mateo not there yet. Naomi climbed onto a tree branch with the bag of mistletoes' while Skylar and Luna perched on top of the tree. As Naomi was getting ready to dump it all on the couple, Luna awaited on the tree top while Skylar flew off to wake up the sleeping princess. Naomi chuckled to herself at how this so called 'prank' would turn out in the end.

Back to Elena... Elena was still fast asleep until she heard scraping at her balcony doors, she got up and saw Skylar scratching the door frame as if she wanted to go in. ' _That one's new_ ' Elena thought as Skylar never scratched her door frame to get in before.

"What are you doing Skylar?" Elena said as she opened the doors and scratched behind Skylar's ear.

Skylar pressed more into Elena's hand and purred before calling out, "Um, look at your door. Bye!" then flew off back to Naomi.

"My door?" Elena looked towards the door to find a decorated card on the ground. She walked over to take a closer look and read what it said, _'Good morning my beautiful princess, feeling great? I have something planned for you, just you wait.' Signed by your ~Secret Admirer --_ Elena stared at the card for a while trying to process everything, she had a secret admirer!? She knew she was admired by a lot of people in Avalor but a secret admirer on Valentine's Day? She got a tingly feeling inside knowing she had a secret admirer who was going to give her something on Valentine's Day. Elena opened her door to find all her favorite flowers assorted in a beautiful bouquet. She gaped at the bouquet before looking in the hallways for anyone suspicious. She saw another piece of paper in the flowers that read, _'As your friend I may reveal, go to the place where you have your meals.'_

'A place where I have my meals? Well it obviously the kitchen', Elena thought as she ran to the kitchen where she found jaquin stuff animals of Skylar, Migs, Luna, her and _Mateo_ as one. She couldn't decide which one to take so she took all of the stuff animal jaquins until Elena looked and saw another piece of paper on jaquin Mateo's head which it read, _'I see you are flying through, now go to a place where roses grew.'_

'Abuela's roses grow in the garden', Elena ran straight to the garden roses with her miniature jaquin pals, she later found a silver tiara with red and pink linings and hearts. Elena admired the tiara before putting it on and continuing the scavenger hunt. Next to where the tiara was placed was yet, another piece of paper. _'You are getting close to your surprise, go to your favorite tree where you see the sun rise.'  
_

'My favorite tree is over at the corner in the garden', Elena ran faster to her favorite tree where she saw a picnic blanket and a picnic basket with, plates of pan dulce, Avaloran chocolates, bunuelos, chocolate-dipped strawberries, churros, flan, and two cups of horchata. These were all Elena's favorites, whoever did this knew her very well.

"Why hello there, Elena." An familiar voice from behind Elena suddenly spoke.

Elena jumped back in shock and gaped at one of her best friend's new wardrobe change. Mateo was dressed in a midnight colored robe with gold linings and his tamborita in a silver satchel. Lastly, a bright red-maroon sash tied onto his waist. Mateo raised a brow in amusement.

"Hi Mateo." Elena greeted simply and tried not to over observe his dashing good looks that she never got a close up look at until now.

"Hi Elena, what are you doing out here?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was part of a surprise?"

"Maybe? But depends on what 'surprise' brought you out here."

"I have a secret admirer who led me on this scavenger hunt."

Mateo made a surprised expression and asked incredulously, "Really?"

"Yea, you wouldn't by any chance know who set this up?"

"Yes actually, I know exactly who."

Elena's eyes widened in shock as she stared at Mateo. "You know who set this up?"

"Yes, and I was told to keep it secret so, it's still a mystery for you."

"Please tell me Mateo, my curiosity is killing me. Please, please, please." Elena begged Mateo with clasped hands in front of her.

"Okay, okay! I'll give you a hint but not the answer."

"Anything please."

"Your secret admirer is closer than you think." Mateo grinned as Elena furrowed her brows hard in thought.

Naomi watched from afar and was getting impatient. 'Elena! Are you that oblivious!? He's literally right in front of you!?' Naomi rolled her eyes as she watched the couple.

Elena kept thinking about what Mateo said and still was oblivious to who was her secret admirer. "I still don't get it."

Mateo sighed before revealing another hint. "He's here."

"Wait, my secret admirer is here?"

"Yes, and like my first hint. He's closer than you think."

Elena remembered the first clue that said this secret admirer was her friend. Then it clicked -- Mateo is.. my secret admirer!? He knows me well enough and is considerate enough to do this all for me. Elena stared back at Mateo in revelation and awe.

"Y-you!"

Naomi, Luna, and Skylar cheered inwardly as Elena finally caught on.

"Mhmm" Mateo hummed and nodded in agreement.

"You did this and you said you knew who my secret admirer is because the secret admirer is you!?" Elena said and lightly smacked his shoulders a few times at his attempted hints even though the secret admirer was him after all.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry?" Mateo laughed as he tried to dodge her attacks to his shoulders. "Yes, I did do this all for you because you did more for me and everyone in Avalor so I thought you deserved a rather special gift." He gave Elena her now favorite half-crooked grin.

Elena stood there speechless at this selfless gift Mateo had given her, she could feel different emotions -- happy, admired, thankful, amazed, joyful, and maybe love -- she had felt them all because of this wizard in front of her who happens to be her closest best friend. Elena couldn't get a single word out so she went with physical actions. She hugged him tightly around his middle and rested her head on his shoulder in a comforting position. Mateo straightened at the sudden affection but eagerly returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you Mateo, this is the best gift I have even gotten so far." Elena whispered and hugged Mateo a little bit tighter.

"Your welcome Elena, now would you like to join me for breakfast?" Mateo pulled away and held an arm for her.

"Gladly", Elena happily replied and took his arm as they walked towards the picnic area.

The three spying amigos were bursting with happiness for the couple and were also about to execute their plan.

"Oh! You look amazing in those new robes by the way."

Naomi muttered quietly right after, "Don't you mean handsome Elena?"

"Thanks! I made them just the way I wanted them to look, it adds to the wizard's mystique you know?"

Elena nodded as she leaned towards Mateo and rested her head on the comfy spot of his shoulder.

Once Elena got comfy next to Mateo's side, he wrapped his free arm around Elena as they continued eating and enjoying their close proximity. Mateo finished his sweet bread and leaned in close to Elena's ear to whisper, "You look beautiful in that tiara you know."

Elena blushed as she buried her face in his robe fleece to hide her heated face before nodding and thanking him. They both finished their breakfast and Mateo quickly placed all the plates back inside the basket as they went back to their intimate sitting positions.

Luna and Skylar both slowly tap Naomi on the shoulder to signal her as Naomi tugged both of their tails in response as she opened the bag and dumped all the mistletoes' on the couple.

Elena and Mateo were soon covered with mistletoes' as they stared shockingly at Naomi, Luna, and Skylar laughing out of control in the tree above them.

"Did you tell them to do this Mateo?" Elena asked, feeling surprised and -- if she was honest with herself, quite pleased -- shocked.

"No! Not at all! They must've followed me here and waited for the right moment." Mateo shrugged helplessly.

The three of them kept cracking up before they all fell off the tree and landed on the ground still laughing.

"Oh my god, the looks on your faces were priceless." Naomi managed to say while laughing harder, in response, Elena picked a broken branch with leaves and starting smacking them one by one.

"So, you're telling me, you waited for Elena to come sit with me with a bag full of mistletoes' ready to be dump on us?"

The three of them nodded simultaneously.

"Although I was expecting you two to do something." Naomi replied with a smirk.

Elena raised a brow before asking, "Which is Naomi?"

"Kiss!"

If Elena was expecting Naomi to say something, this was not what she expected.

Elena and Mateo both stared at Naomi in shock and looked back at each other, not moving an inch.

"Come on guys! Admit it! Me and Gabe have been betting on who makes the move first for a long time so get a move on so I can have gold coins!"

Skylar was quite in shock as well, he didn't expect Naomi to go that far. Luna thought and then agreed with Naomi.

Elena blushed deep red crimson and hid face in her arms as Mateo tried to think of an excuse to use. Instead, he got an idea.

" _Llévaluq_!" Mateo tapped his tamborita at Naomi, sending her floating up to the fountain.

"You dare drop me Mateo, I will make sure you won't see the next sun rise." Naomi threatened but Mateo just shrugged innocently and dropped Naomi in the fountain.

Luna and Skylar flew over and both grabbed Naomi out, leaving a wet Naomi standing with an angry expression clearly painted on her face. Mateo laughed at her face and muttered a drying spell that dried Naomi off.

After being dried off, "What was that for Mateo!?"

"To brain wash you." Mateo said amusingly as he twirled his tamborita in triumph.

Elena laughed along with Mateo and shoved him with her shoulder knocking him over.

"Hey! Don't make me drop you next." Mateo pointed at Elena and tapped her head gently with his tamborita.

"Go ahead and try." Elena challenged as she leapt towards Mateo and grabbed his tamborita out of his hands easily, running off while taunting him.

Mateo walked over to a bush and pulled out his spare tamborita that he purposely kept there just in case while putting on a smug grin towards Elena.

" _Llévaluq_!" Mateo shouted towards Elena while tapping his tamborita, making Elena float up and back to him. "What was that now Elena?" Mateo said with a smirk making Elena huff in disappointment but it was obvious to anyone who paid close attention to her that she was fighting a smile and a laugh.

"Don't worry Elena, I still have one more gift."

"Oh, you didn't have to Mateo-" Elena started.

"I want to" Mateo interrupted, "now close your eyes or I'm dumping you in a bush."

"Yes, ol' wise and rude wizard." Elena sarcastically replied.

Mateo just chuckled before running off to get his last gift that he wasn't able to get right away. Elena with her eyes shut while Naomi and Ducks sat on the grass waiting for something interesting to happen.

\-----

Meanwhile Mateo ran as quickly as he can to get his last gift for Elena. Naomi, Skylar, Luna, and Elena sit at their boredom and decided to talk a bit while Mateo was getting his gift.

"So, did you guys tell Mateo to do this?" Elena asked.

All three of them looked at each other and shook their heads. Elena smiled softly at the thought of sweet Mateo doing this all for her. She really didn't mind but this was enough to keep a huge smile on her face for days. Naomi, Luna, and Skylar suddenly went quiet which broke Elena out of her musings.

"Why so quiet you guys?"

"Oh it's nothing, we're just going over stuff." Naomi replied casually, Elena still unconvinced, scooted towards them and asked them again.

"Fine, we're talking about how this last gift could change things between you and Mateo, not that your relationship already changed over the years. Am I right?" Naomi patted Elena on the back and went back to talking about different kinds of ships. (The boat kinds, not the love ships kind. xD)

Elena stared blankly, furrowing her brows in thought, what changed between me and Mateo? We seem to act the same around each other, we talk, play, and do everything 'together'. The word together echoed in Elena's mind as she pondered these thoughts. Naomi and Gabe were like close siblings to her. But Mateo was different, he was more closer at heart. Then, it clicked. Brother wasn't the right word for Mateo, a sweetheart was.

"I- I like Mateo!?" Elena unexpectedly blurted out causing Naomi, Luna, and Skylar to pause mid-conversation and stare wide-eyes at Elena.

 _Silence_. Elena turned away immediately away as Naomi, Luna, and Skylar looked back and fourth at each other, trying to understand the situation that had just happened.

Elena shyly tucked a hair stand behind her ear and replied to clear the silence, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to say it out loud."

"Sorry!? This is great!!" Naomi excitedly jumped to her feet and pulled Elena up as well and hugged her tightly.

"Uh, how? I just realized that I liked Mateo and never noticed til' now but- what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Elena replied and realized if Mateo didn't like her back, she might ruin their close friendship and it would hurt her very deeply.

"Elena", Naomi started. "Don't think that, I know Mateo for a long time and he's changed because of you."

"Yea! And he's more happy when he's around you." Luna happily added on.

"So you three think Mateo likes me too?" Elena asked her three friends who nodded in response.

Skylar walked up and pressed his nose against her hand in an affectionate rub, "Don't worry princesa, you're gonna see how lucky you are to have Mateo as your love, he's one of a kind just like you. So it's a perfect match!"

"Aww, thank you Skylar." Elena pressed her hand against Skylar's head and scratched in that spot behind Skylar's ears that would make Skylar melt to the ground. But before Skylar could even bend down..

"Okay! I have my last gift! Elena, are you still closing your eyes?" The same boy the four were just talking about came around the corner, clutching a wrapped gift to his chest, walking to them.

All four of them stood still as statues and hurriedly sat down in their places as they were. Mateo came at the right time to see them still in their places, Mateo's gaze shifted to Elena, his smile widened and the gift was clutched even closer to his chest as if he was protecting it with his life.

"You can open your eyes now Elena." Mateo said quietly as he placed a hand on Elena's shoulders as she opened her eyes and stared into his warm hazel eyes. Naomi, Luna, and Skylar were watching from a distance and continued to watch as their anticipation grew rapidly.

"Hi", Elena greeted simply with a sunshine smile and continued, "So what you'd bring me Mateo?"

"Haha, you really can't wait can you?"

"Well, when you wake up to a beautiful Valentine's Day card at your door and scavenger hunt from a secret admirer who happens to be their closest best friend, who could hold their excitement?"

"I guess, ok. Here you go." Mateo handed Elena his wrapped gift, though Elena still kept her gaze at Mateo.

"Um, Elena?" Mateo asked, obviously noticing her stare.

"Hm- what?" Elena blushed and turned her gaze away from Mateo immediately.

"Aren't you gonna open the gift?" Mateo said pointing to his gift in her arms.

"O-oh, yes." Elena slowly untied the golden ribbon and opened the red wrapping paper to reveal a clear turquoise glass box with something inside. She looked at Mateo to see him waiting patiently for her to open the last layer to her gift. Elena carefully lifted the glass lid to reveal a beautiful gold necklace and bracelet with rare blue Maruvian crystals surrounded by the precise gold details. She gaped at the beautiful jewelry that was obviously hand made since each jewelry had painted on details and meaningful sentences written on them in Mateo's handwriting.

 _'Te amo Elena, así que estas son para que recuerdes a tu mejor amigo, ya que siempre estaré a tu lado hasta el final.'_ Elena read in her mind as she could feel tears of joy, just threatening to spill out. **(Translated version: _'I love you Elena, so these are for you to remember your best friend, as I will always be by your side until the end.'_ ) **

Elena collected all her strength to stand up and stare into his warm hazel eyes. Her heart in her throat as she tried to come up with her own Elena-like confession.

"Are- are you okay Elena? Did I do something wrong?" Mateo now concern at her tear-filled eyes and her trembling body, asked.

"I- I love you too." Elena said with her voice constricted with emotions as tears of joy flowed freely down her cheeks. She lunged forward, hugging Mateo tightly and buried her tear-covered face in his neck. Breathing in his cinnamon spice, herb scent probably from the ingredients he used for his potions. Instantly feeling warm from head to toe and safe in the arms of the person she -- now knows -- is helplessly in love with who loved her back just as much.

Mateo released the breath he hadn't realized he held and return the embrace with a comforting squeeze of his own, resting his cheek on her hair.

The other three watched the couple as their hearts warmed at the sight tremendously.

"So, are we together now?" Mateo asked, not that he was bothered by the comforting silence around them, just for reassurance.

"Mhmm", Elena hummed in content as she pulled back from the hug to bring her hand up to caress his face before planting a soft, lingering kiss to Mateo's lips. Snaking her arms around his neck, bringing him impossibly closer than they already are.

Mateo being himself, exceeded her actions as always and kissed her with his own soft yet passionate kiss. His hands finding their way to Elena's waist, making Elena squeak a little as Mateo pulled her flush against him. As if in response, her hands moved from his neck to tangled in his brown chestnut curls, feeling each curls between her fingers. The two of them slowly but surely, lose themselves in their 'first kiss'. Everything around them disappeared as the only thing they see -- or feel really -- was them.

"I don't think we should be witnessing this." Skylar whispered to Naomi as he tried to look everywhere but the kissing couple who seemed to be in their own private world.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. But let's go inside, I want to give them their ' _privacy_ ' ", Naomi grinned as she walked with Skylar and Luna back inside the palace.

After what it seemed to be an eternity, Elena pulled back to meet his eyes as they touched foreheads together, still in each others arms.

"I love you so much Mateo", Elena said breathlessly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"And I, you _mi amor_." Mateo replied and tightened his arms around her. Elena grinned at the name Mateo was calling her as it brought warm thrilling shivers down her spine.

"It's getting pretty late, we should head back inside. We have a lot to talk about and I'd rather get more comfortable don't you think?" Elena asked, sliding her hands down Mateo's arm, leaving goosebumps on his arm while batting her eyelashes in a flirty way. Locking her seductive gaze at Mateo who blushed in response as warm chills were going though his spine like a rapid river who's dam had just been broken down.

"As you wish _mi amor_ ," Mateo offering his arm to his princess.

 _'This- This feels so right and amazing!',_ Elena thought as she took his arm and went inside the palace to her suite. Right after they cleaned up and dropped off the basket in the kitchen. Elena decided to walk off on her own pondering her thoughts while Mateo cleaned up.

Naomi crept up on Elena and asked, "So how was your time with Mateo, hmm?"

Elena sighed dreamily before continuing, "It was wonderful."

"I want to hear about all the details! But after you get comfortable in bed with your prince charming." Naomi smirked as she saw Elena blushed.

"Y-yea."

"Okay, I'm done cleaning up. Now shall we go up _mi querida_?" Mateo called up.

"Sure", Elena just realized what he called her and blushed. "Did you just call me _querida_?"

"Sure did" Mateo answered more confidently while wrapping an arm around Elena's shoulders in an affectionate embrace.

"Okay then _mi querido_ , let's go to my room." Elena snuggled in his side as they continued walking up to her room.

Naomi smiled as the couple walked to their destination and walked off doing her stuff.

The couple had just reached to Elena's room as Mateo stepped forwards and held the door for Elena.

"Why thank you my handsome wizard." Elena fondly ruffled Mateo's hair as she walked in with him close.

"Yay! Bed time!" Elena eagerly said as Mateo laughed at her excitement for bed times, though not surprised since he knew she had lots of paper work to do as crown princess of Avalor. Elena got in bed, she patted the space next to her for Mateo to join in which he gladly complied. Once Mateo was seated on Elena's bed, she scooted closer and cuddled into Mateo's side, Mateo gladly welcomed Elena as he smoothed out her long black hair as a small intimate gesture.

"So Elena, what did you want to-" Mateo paused as he heard soft snoring and her slow breathing.

"Oh, I guess today was a tiring day." Mateo whispered to himself as he slowly slid down into the bed and clutched Elena close to his chest who moved and snuggled in his arms. The couple slept peacefully as Naomi ran to Gabe with Luna and Skylar following to explain what had happened today. Gabe felt extremely happy for the couple but understood why it must have been weird for Skylar to witnessed two people kissing.

"I mean, it wasn't _that_ weird. It's just I don't see kissing as often." Skylar interjected.

"Sure, I've seen a lot of kissing happening during my travels outside and it's gotten me a bit uncomfortable as I've seen it happening more often."

"Oh hush you guard! It was adorable!" Naomi interjected.

"That's because you're a girl." Gabe retorted.

"Oh now you've gone and done it." Skylar muttered as he backed up from the situation.

"Excuse me?" Naomi looked offended.

"Yea Gabe, excuse me?" Luna added on staring at Gabe.

Upon realizing that he said something wrong, "Heheh, sorry?" Gabe smiled sheepishly and tried to run but the two girls grabbed him and dragged him to the closet where they locked him in.

"Hey! Let me out! I'm on night shift!"

Naomi and Luna fist bumped as they walked out with Skylar after sliding the key to the closet to Gabe.

"That'll teach ya a lesson to be careful with what you say Lieutenant Gabriel Nunez!" Naomi called back to Gabe and went to sleep as Skylar and Luna flew to their nests. Elena snuggled into Mateo even closer if closer even existed anymore, Mateo's arms subconsciously wrapped Elena a bit tighter. In their peacefully slumber, Elena and Mateo dreamed about their future that they were gonna spend together and the story that they were going to write continuously. _'Together.'_


	2. Day 2: Keeping Warm/Cooling Off

"Are you okay Elena? We should've gotten your wrap before we went outside." The royal wizard said ever so concern for her well being.

"I-I'm f-fine, r-really Mateo." Elena said through clattering teeth, her arms wrapping herself in an attempt to warm up.

Mateo looked at Elena with a stern look before getting up, pulling Elena with him. "If you're not gonna get up, might as well carry you back inside the palace." Without another word, he swooped Elena up through her legs and under her shoulders before carrying her towards the palace.

Elena, who was feeling warm in her royal wizard's arms, snuggled closer to his chest before murmuring something in his ear. "Why can't I just stay in your arms then? I can stay outside and still feel warm at the same time?"

If Mateo's heart wasn't beating fast before, it was now as Elena pulled back with a smirk.

With a sigh, Mateo turned around with Elena content in his arms and walked back to the garden where they sat peacefully under the Avaloran moon. As Mateo walked towards their spot, Elena stared up at the night sky full of twinkling stars. Elena let out a breath and said in awe, "Wow, it's so beautiful."

"Oh, I don't know, I've seen better."

Elena followed Mateo gaze and blushed as she locked her gaze with his directly at her. She made a huff before stepping away to sit next to Mateo, realizing it was still cold, she pressed herself against Mateo.

Mateo chuckled a little before wrapping his arms around her once more, "Here, let me."

"What-" Elena paused as she felt Mateo's hands wrap around her waist and carried her up onto his lap. Elena's eyes widened as this was the closest they've ever been. Of course there was a few hugs here and there, some snuggles into one another, but this was different. She was **on** his _lap_ with his arms wrapped around her.

"Now, do you feel warmer Elena?" Mateo asked, deep down, he was scared that he might've changed something between them. His friendship with Elena was precious and he would never forgive himself for causing the problem in their close friendship.

Elena who wasn't actually bothered instead, pleased responded, "Er- yes, thank you Mateo." And with that, Elena allowed herself to melt into his arms and rest against his chest where she could hear the steady beats of his heart.

The two of them lost in their own thoughts as they unconsciously press into each other even more than they already were. Elena couldn't help but go back to past adventures and memories she had made or spent with Mateo, to see what had changed between them, to explain why it was so easy to get this close to anyone without a second thought. Then Elena remembered how Mateo vowed that he would never leave her side and how he never broke that promise once. She let out a shocked breath before turning around and facing Mateo with wide eyes of realization. Mateo on the other hand was confused, did he do something wrong?

"What's wrong mejor amiga?" Mateo said carefully, trying not to cause anymore problems then what was probably already being caused.

Elena broke out of her musings, momentarily forgetting that she was cold, only noting the fact that her face was so close to Mateo's that she could feel his breath fan across her cheeks. She could feel her face heat up as she tried to say something, anything to make this less awkward then it already was.

"I-I uh, are you cold?" Elena randomly asked, thinking she'll talk about that some other day.

Mateo must've realized that he'd been staring at her for the past few minutes now.

Clearing his throat, he answered with all the hopes that this was his casual tone, "O-Oh, sorry about that. And to answer your question, no, I'm good. You?"

"Maybe, but I would like to move closer if you don't mind." Elena said shyly, toying with a stand of her hair.

"Sure! We wouldn't want the crown princess to have a cold now would we?" Mateo teased before opening his arms in a warm invitation.

Elena didn't need a second to respond, snuggling onto his lap as his arms wrapped snugly around her small body. Once Elena got comfortable on Mateo's lap, she rested her head on his shoulder sleepily before murmuring, "Mmm, can I just sleep here with you?"

Mateo chuckled inwardly before wrapping his arms tighter around her, "Okay Elena, I'll just bring you inside when it gets really late okay?"

"Elena?"

Elena had already fell asleep on Mateo, feeling warm from the chilly air in his arms. Mateo sighed happily before bringing Elena a little closer to his chest, causing Elena to stir and lay in his arms.

"Good night Elena." Mateo said softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before drifting off into his own dreamland.

**Bonus scene:**

"Where is Elena!?" Gabe said frantically as he ran through the hallways of the palace with Naomi rolling her eyes.

"Gabe! Calm down! She's just occupied with someone." Naomi said with a knowing smirk.

Gabe paused his frantic running before turning to Naomi with a confused expression, "What do you mean exactly Naomi?"

Naomi pulled Gabe outside and pointed to a tree where Elena slept peacefully on Mateo's lap with his arms around her, since Naomi seemed to find them first, she gently placed a blanket on them so they both would be warm from the chilly night breeze.

"So, where's are my gold coins Núñez?" Naomi said with a triumph smirk of victory.

Gabe looked happy for the peaceful couple but it changed into annoyance as he pulled out gold coins from his pockets and placed them in Naomi's waiting hands. "There? Happy now?"

"Very!" Naomi whisper-shouted in glee as she and Gabe carried out pillows to make the couple more comfortable.

Naomi was bursting with happiness for her best friends as she and Gabe walked back to their destinations for the night. Meanwhile Elena and Mateo continued to dream about one another in what seems to be a connected dream between the crown princess and the royal wizard, but they both think that the other would seemingly never know about their feelings for one another, _yet_.


	3. Day 3: Childhood AU/Growing Old Together

"Ay! Mateo! Can you come down and help your mama with something?" Rafa called out.

Mateo came rushing out of his room, almost tripping down the stairs, and in front of his mama. "Yes mami?"

Rafa fixed little Mateo's shirt collar before asking, "Could you go down to the chocolate shop and buy some for me? I'm making chicken mole for dinner and we don't have that much chocolate around."

"Yes mami!" Mateo did as asked and went out the door.

Mateo wasn't one to got outside often and mostly stayed down in the basement or in his room, studying books about beginner's magic. Going down the hill, Mateo looks around at the scenery just right outside of his house. While walking, Mateo jumped back as he heard rustling in the bushes. He slowly approached the bush with a stick before he poked the bush a few times. A muffled giggle was heard behind the bush, and then-

"Boo!" A little girl called out, scaring Mateo as he fell to the ground. The girl looked around, probably looking for someone else until her eyes landed on Mateo who was laying on the ground with his arms in front of him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" The little girl asked in concern as she kneed down to Mateo and gently moved his arms away from his face.

Mateo shyly looked up to see a girl probably his age looking at him in concern. "Y-Yea, I'm okay."

The girl's face visibly relaxed as she lifted herself and Mateo onto their feet. "I'm sorry again, I thought you were my cousin Esteban. We were playing hide-an-seek, but I think I should get back to my abuela's chocolate shop."

"Oh! I was heading there too." Mateo replied as he looked at her closely, the girl had warm chocolate eyes while wearing a red off the shoulder dress.

The girl watched him for a second before happily responding, "That's great! You can come with me to there!"

"Ok" Mateo said before introducing himself, "I'm Mateo."

"Oh, hi Mateo! I'm Elena."

"Wait, you're the princess!" Mateo said in shock before dropping down into a hasty bow.

Elena looked a bit uncomfortable before reaching her hands to his shoulders and pulled him back up. "Please, you don't need to do that. I'm not one for formalities, we're best friends!"

Mateo looked perplexed, he probably knew she would consider him as a friend but ' _best'_ friend? "You're calling _me_ your best friend?"

"Of course! I mean, I'm pretty open to anyone so yes!" Elena said with a smile.

Mateo was pleased that he was considered her friend, even more so a best friend. He didn't have that many friends other than Naomi since she protected him from bullies who didn't like Mateo because they thought he was a nerd or a dork. Since he was more of a keep-it-to-yourself kind of kid, he was bullied often in school. As he thought more about it, the more his smile fell, Elena must've noticed this as she placed a comforting hand on Mateo's shoulders.

"Hey, are you okay Mateo? I don't remember seeing that sad smile on you when we first met."

"Y-Yea, I'm okay. I was just thinking about something." Mateo kept his head hung low as Elena's heart clenched as she continued watching him.

As a few minutes past, they finally made it to the chocolate shop.

"Aaah, Elena, looks like I beat you here again!"

"Hey! I thought we were playing hide-an-seek, not racing back to the chocolate shop!" Elena retorted back.

The boy opened his mouth to retort back before a elder woman spoke up, "Enough Esteban, you only came back here for more chocolates. Now, what can I do for you?" The older woman gestured to Mateo, Esteban just crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance even though what was said was true.

Elena saw Mateo was still hanging his head low so she spoke up, "Oh yes, this is my friend Mateo, he came here for some chocolate abuela."

Mateo looked up to smile in thanks at Elena who happily returned it with a bright smile of her own.

"Of course, come on in Mateo, I just finished making my chocolate batch."

"Thank you" Mateo thanked the older woman before walking in the chocolate shop with Elena and Esteban. The three kids sat down at one of the tables as Elena's abuela walked into the kitchen to get a box of chocolate.

"So, what do you like to do Mateo?" Elena asked Mateo as they waited.

"I like stay inside reading books about beginner's magic, helping my mami cook dishes, and take occasional walks outside."

"Oooh, interesting. I like to play games, adventure outside, and help my family and the palace workers as much as I can. I'm pretty sure there's more but I can't remember any right now."

Esteban poked his head in the conversation saying, "And she likes to cause trouble everywhere she goes."

Elena turned to Esteban with a mock glare, "That's you."

"No you." Esteban retorted back with a smirk.

Elena sighed before turning back to Mateo who was now resting his head on his arms on the table. Elena looked curiously at his bouncy chestnut hair before poking it with one finger. Mateo's eyes opened as he felt something poke his hair, and yet, he didn't make a sudden movement to move away. Instead, he just replied sleepily, "What are you doing Elena?"

"Just playing with your hair, it's soo soft!" Elena giggled a little before putting her entire hand on top of Mateo's hair.

Esteban got up, feeling bored, and started walking around the chocolate shop. Meanwhile, Mateo was enjoying Elena's hands that were playing with his hair until-

"Ay _mija_! That's no way to treat a customer." Queen Lucia called out to her daughter.

Elena pulled away her hand from Mateo's hair and blushed. "Sorry mama, but I was just curious. My friend Mateo has very soft hair." Elena said with a sheepish smile.

Mateo perked his head up as he heard the voice of Queen Lucia. "Hi your majesty! It's okay really, I wasn't bothered, I'm just getting some chocolate for my mami to make chicken mole."

Queen Lucia made a look at Elena and Mateo before smiling knowingly, "Okay _mija_ , I'll be helping your abuela with the chocolates and possibly driving your abuelo away from the chocolates. Are you okay here 'alone'?"

With a slight giggle, Elena responded, "Yes mama!"

With the queen walking into the kitchen, Elena turned her gaze towards Mateo's hair again but asking this time. "Can I play with your hair again Mateo? I know it's not really proper for a princess to be playing with someone's hair, much less a best friend but can I?"

With a hesitant thought, "Sure! I'm not bothered, plus, how can I deny a princess?" Mateo teased with a crooked grin that made Elena's heart skip a beat before laying his head back down for her to reach over and play with his hair once more but with permission this time.

As if on cue, Elena reached over and touched his bouncy curls as Mateo sighed inwardly in content. After a few minutes of this, Elena decided to move spots and sit by Mateo's side, still having her hand on top of his hair. Mateo's heart quickened as Elena's shoulders brushed against his a few times as she kept playing with his hair.

"Okay Mateo, here are your chocolates-" Luisa paused as she watched her granddaughter playing with Mateo's hair. Chuckling, she walked over and placed the box of chocolates in front of the two children, getting their attention.

"Oh, thank you _señorita_." Mateo thanked the older woman, who smiled warmly at him.

"Please, you can call me abuela. Any friend of ours is our family as well."

Mateo's heart warmed as he took the box of chocolate and stood up. "Ok abuela" turning to Elena, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Hopefully! Your so interesting!" Elena said excitedly as she stepped forward, hugging Mateo suddenly.

Mateo returned the embrace with a flushed face as he waved goodbye and walked back home with his heart feeling lighter than before. Esteban walked past Elena murmuring, "That's not the ' _only'_ thing you find interesting." Without looking, Elena knew he had a smirk and with that, she blushed at what her cousin just said.

' _I hope I'll see you again Mateo._ ' Elena thought as she watched her new friend walk up the hill.


	4. Day 4: Letters/Writing

As the captain of her ship, she was of course, amazed by the sights of the oceans and islands. But there was one feeling she still had to dealt with. The feeling of loneliness, being away from her friends and family made her feel not as excited as she was before. Avalor was a place she could finally call as home, Avalor was a beautiful place full of amazing people including an amazing crown princess, a talented wizard, and maybe- a responsible captain of the guard. Naomi looked back at the memories with Gabe and couldn't stop the fluttery feeling inside her stomach the more she thought about it. Maybe it's time for me to go back? No. I made it this far, I can't back down now. But, I do miss them very dearly. Naomi thought as she opened a locket with a picture of her and Elena, then looking back to an open book filled with pictures of all her friends together making silly faces and puns -- mostly by Elena and Mateo.

"Maybe I should go back, after I visit the port." Naomi said with a hint of disappointment in herself before docking and going into one of the merchant stores.

The sailor merchant looked up at in incomer and perked up, seeing that it was another sailor because of Naomi's sailor hat. "What can I do for ya sailor?"

Naomi looked around before her eyes landed on the mail shelf. "Is there a letter in there for Naomi Turner?"

The merchant turned around to the mail shelf and dug around, continuously repeating 'Naomi Turner' until she pulled out 3 letters. "Aah, here you go, 3 letters for Naomi Turner. Which I suppose is you?"

"Yes, thank you." Naomi walked out the door and back to her boat, where she sat down below deck, looking at the three letters.

' _That's strange, I thought only Elena wrote to me? Who could be the other two?'_ Naomi thought as she opened Elena's first since her letters always had the royal seal on it.

_Dear Naomi,_

_How's it going out in the seas? And if you wanted to know, Avalor is doing just great, we finished remodeling the garden, cleaning up the palace, and Isabel and I helped abuela plant more roses because of an invention accident, whoops. And since I know you well enough, me and Mateo are doing just fine. Nothing out of the ordinary is happening other than the fact that I think the boys are starting to miss you more than I have, Mateo had a few explosions because he was thinking about you most likely, and Gabe kept staring into space during my fencing practices. Now don't take these as an excuse to come back, I want you to fulfill your sailing dreams and explore the world. We are doing great here, learning new stuff, helping each other out. All that. _ _I just hope you are having a great time!_

_Love, Elena._

_\----_

Naomi chuckled a little and blinked a few times before some tears fell onto the letter, she wiped the tears before setting down the letter and opening the second one.

_Hi Naomi,_

_It's your pal Mateo here! Elena told me about your sailing adventures you went on and told, it's all so exciting and cool! Especially when Elena tells it in her story voice. Just to let you know, I miss you a lot. You always knew how to make me, Elena, and Gabe all laugh. Oh! And I learned a new spell! Sadly I had no one to use it on except Elena and she got splashed by accident, at least the first two tries. It was a drying spell so I splashed water on Elena and tried it, instead, it splashed even more water on us. Whoops, at least I got it on the third try, third's time a charm right? Although I think giving Elena chocolate repeatedly made her forgive me in a blink. Anyways, hope you're enjoying your sailing! It's always great hearing your adventures._

_From, royal wizard Mateo._

_\----_

Naomi had a few laughs and a wide smirk as she noticed how many times Mateo mentioned _Elena_ in his letter to her. ' _Big mistake you made there Mateo'_ Naomi thought with a laugh as she opened the third letter, hoping it was sent by who she thought it was.

_Dear Nomes,_

_Yes! I just called you by your childhood nickname, what a good start to a letter huh? Anyways, it's Gabe here! Writing from Avalor to you, I will admit that I miss you a lot, and by a lot I mean more so that Elena can win 100 rounds in fencing without any armor or special suit. It's kinda silly, I know, but I hope your having a great time! I see that our bets still stand with Elena and Mateo, can you believe it that I caught them together 'everyday' during my shifts! It's crazy! But they seem to be enjoying their time together, just- just like I enjoy our time together Nomes. I- I think I like you Naomi, a lot. You're nice, loving, a bit snarky which I like, tough, and very understanding. I love every bit of you and I hope you come back soon. Did that sound weird? I just wrote everything that came in my mind. Oh well, just to let you know, I'll be waiting at the ports everyday to be the first one you see when you return._

_Love, yours truly, Gabe._

_\----_

If Naomi had a few tears falling from her eyes, she now had a small waterfall coming from her eyes. She leaned her back against the bottom deck's walls as she held Gabe's letter close to her chest. "I- I love you too Gabe." Naomi hoarsely whispered. After a few minutes of silence other than her sniffing, she got up and started to sail off quickly-

Quickly to Avalor to tell her friends what she's been through and how she missed them just as much, maybe to get Elena to realize her feelings for Mateo with a good sister pep talk, and to tell Gabe what her heart was telling her _all_ along.


	5. Day 5: Meeting/Farewell

**(Meeting)--**  
After another long, boring Grand Council meeting, the crown princess retired to her room to get some much needed rest. Until knocking was heard at her door, with a sigh, Elena got up and walked to the door.

"Yes-?" Elena paused as she stared at blanket. A blanket that seems to be covering something? Just as Elena was about to pick up the blanket when the _something_ under the blanket moved past Elena and into her room, where it jumped onto her bed and sat there.

Elena stared at the blanket before trying to start a conversation with it, "Um, hi?"

"Meow."

Now she was getting curious, a blanket covered something knocked on her door, ran past her and sits on her bed. Then just says meow?

"Are you a kitty?" Elena asked, approaching the mysterious creature. The creature then curled on her bed, with its head still looking in Elena's direction. Her smile widened as she saw the patterns on its tail, with no minute to spare, Elena jumped onto the creature.

"Oof!"

"Hi Mateo~!" Elena said with a teasing grin.

"Hi yourself." Mateo said as he stood up, revealing his jaquin form.

Elena looked happy and pleased. "So mind telling me why you randomly ran into my room and sat on my bed where I so happened to recognize your tail?"

"And jumped on me?" Mateo added with a bit exaggeration in it.

Elena laughed as she responded, "Yep!"

"I thought you could use some cheering upping. I was walking down to my workshop where I saw you walking into your room looking down. So I thought maybe you could use some furry company!" Mateo said with his tail wagging.

Elena felt warm from head to toe at this simple gesture, "Aww, thank you Mateo. But I'm fine, it was just one of those long, boring meetings." After a few seconds, her face fell slightly, showing a sad face.

Mateo looked sympathetically at his friend before an idea popped into his head, walking up to Elena, he sat behind her with his head on hers. Elena froze at the sudden touch before melting into Mateo's soft fur, relaxing as she turned around and snuggled herself into Mateo.

Mateo asked softly, "There? Feeling much better?"

"Just being here with me is enough, although this feels very calming. Thank you Mateo." Elena thanked sincerely.

Mateo felt happy that she was happy, but he also felt tired. So slowly but surely, Mateo drifts off to sleep. Elena was still wide awake even though she was exhausted from morning to now, she then had an idea as a smirk crawled its way to her face. Just when she was gonna put it in action, Mateo's head slipped off her's and fell on the bed with a soft thud. Elena turns around to see Mateo asleep, she smiles warmly as she covered him with her blanket, then moving in herself. The two of them by each others side as Elena slips into the peaceful bliss of darkness, feeling grateful to have a friend like him. Whether they know it or not, Naomi watched the whole scene as she walks out with a knowing grin on her face til morning.

**(Farewell)--**

_'Well, this totally isn't awkward'_ Mateo thought as he was stuck in a situation. It wasn't exactly bad, it's just.. he's stuck. Elena had wrapped him up tight with her blanket as she slept peacefully beside him. Naomi walks in slowly to see Mateo wrapped up and Elena sleeping, holding back a chuckle, she walks up to Mateo and taps him on his head.

"Help!" Mateo whisper-shouted at Naomi who seemed to be enjoying his predicament.

"Nah, I think you're fine. Bye!" Naomi whispered back as she left Mateo stranded in this tight situation.

Mateo watched as Naomi left and had no choice but to stay. Mateo dropped his head on the bed as he wiggled, annoyed at the lack of movement he can do. _'Well, if I ever need to tie something, I'll call Elena definitely'_ Mateo thought as he watched Elena stir and face him. If he was honest with himself, he enjoyed watching Elena sleep as her face was peaceful and calm. But it also made him feel weird, watching your best friend sleep isn't exactly a _friend_ thing. After what it seemed to be eternity to Mateo, Elena finally stirs and opens her eyes. That sunshine smile Elena gave him could seriously drown him slowly in a pleasingly way.

"Good morning~!" Elena said in a cheerful tone.

"Morning yourself princess." Mateo happily said back, but as much as he wanted to stay here forever, he really needs to get out of the blankets. It was getting hotter, or was that just a little something else from this moment? "So mind helping your royal wizard who still happens to be a jaquin get out of your tight blanket burrito?" Mateo sarcastically said.

"Oh! Sorry about that, but I couldn't help it" Elena giggled, which to Mateo, sounded like music he would gladly put on repeat. Elena paused before putting on a wicked grin. "Actually, I have another idea."

Mateo was scared now, he had to get out before Elena does something. "I-I uh, I need to use the restroom! Elena please!"

Elena stopped to think about what should she do, but then realized that he would've gone by now since he did wake up earlier than her. "Mhmm, sure you do."

Mateo inwardly face palmed himself, what was he thinking!? Using the restroom! Oh boy is he in for it.

"Now what should I do with my wrapped up jaquin wizard, hmm. Oh I know!" Elena reached out her hand to the back of Mateo's ear and scratched it.

Mateo closed his eyes tightly, knowing exactly what Elena was doing. He could feel the rumbling in his chest grow as Elena continued scratching behind his ear.

"Hmm, it seems like you know exactly what I'm doing." Elena smirked as she watched Mateo deny his purr that was building up every second.

Not trusting his voice, he nodded.

"Let's see, oh yes!" Elena's smirk only grew as her hand went down to Mateo's chin and began her scratching there.

Mateo could only feel the rumbling grow even more, it felt amazing but it would be embarrassing to purr at the princess' touch. He took a deep breath and held it as Elena kept scratching. Mateo felt confused as he felt Elena stop, opening his eyes, he sees Elena still watching him with an amused smile as she reaches something in her drawer. Preparing himself for what she was gonna do, he felt the blanket around him loosen as it fell to his sides. Mateo looked at Elena as she now had a warm smile instead of a wicked one. Getting up, Mateo stretched his limbs after the long hours of being cramped up in a blanket.

"Thank you! Now this feels nice." Mateo said as he sat up, looking towards Elena's direction. He panicked as he saw her gone, looking all around him for that sneaky princess.

"Elena? Where are you-" Mateo paused as he felt scratching on his head and ears. Without a warning and caution, Mateo let out a loud purr that he had been holding in all that time. Leaning into the princess' touch with closed eyes, Mateo wholeheartedly let Elena please him as he continued letting out purrs.

"Haha! I got you to purr! That was soo hilarious!" Elena said through giggles as Mateo covered himself with her blanket.

"I can't help it okay? You're a really good scratcher!" Mateo said embarrassingly.

"Aww, it's okay Mateo. Skylar, Migs, and Luna do it all the time. Plus, that was soo cute." Elena said softly as she lifted the blanket away from Mateo and placed her hands on the side of his furry face.

"Okay, I'll see you later then!" Mateo said as he got up and nudged her with his furry nose. "And just to let you know, please do come by my workshop whenever you feel overwhelmed ok? I'll be here to comfort you or to let you play with, just anything to wipe that frown off your beautiful face."

"I will, thank you Mateo. Really." Elena said with a blush, as he took off back to his workshop. Elena made no sudden movement to get up, feeling lighter than she had in weeks.

 _'Thank you Mateo. Without you, I'd probably be lost. I love that your care for others never go away but only grow. Maybe one day, I'll show how much I appreciate you in my way.'_ Elena thought as she got up for the day.


End file.
